


Side-A of the tape

by VentisetteStars



Series: Both sides of the tape [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Avatars will play dnd to pass time, Fluff, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has ADHD, M/M, Monster!Jon, Season 5 Spoilers, and will continue to be filled with spoilers, cause might have some darker chapters, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform, tw will be in notes per chapter, will have referances for everything up to 180
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentisetteStars/pseuds/VentisetteStars
Summary: Martin and Jon wander the hellscape that is the world and interact with other Avatars.This is a prequel to my time-travel-fix-it fic. Will mostly be Fluff with potential for some more canon violence.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Both sides of the tape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939885
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. welcome to ????

**Author's Note:**

> hey all~ welcome to my prequel fic to the time travel fic I’m updating daily. This is mostly where I’ll be dumping all my Jon/Martin end of the world romance feelings. Can’t say when it will update. Tho it’s a prequel, it’s more a sequel in that some things will probably make more sense if you read this after side-B. Time is hard like that.

[ **click** ]

“Where are we now?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“It’s hardly a guess for you, Jon.”

“I never said my guess was going to be wrong. Just that our opinions hold equal value with the information we each have at our disposal. I just happen to have a little more that the average person.”

“Ahh I see, you just want to hear me guess so you can rub it in when I’m wrong. Be all ‘ _oh Maahtin, if you really think so. Wrong but I suppose I could seek out another nightmare scape fitting that guess, since you are so eager for that flavor_ ’.”

“I do _not_ sound like that.” Jon grumped with a chuckle. “Or you know, you could be right? Throw me for a loop. Catch me off guard.“ His voice grew playful.

“Pfft you just can’t be easy, can you. Unless this is like... Jon, do you really not know and are trying to hide it from me?” Martin teased back.

“No, no. I know where we are. I just wanna hear your guess first” Jon was giddy. “I’m curious what you think such a plan and empty neighborhood like this could be.”

“Hm. Fine. I’m guessing...There are lights, so not Dark, the air is lacking that total horror most the other Fears enjoy, so I’m going with: we are in a spiral domain. Everything looks so normal it would _have_ to be created to confuse.“

“Well done Martin~” a voice came out from a window nearby startling Martin but not Jon. “Archivist, you really should help him get a better title than just a name. They are so useless here. And it doesn’t have that pizzazz unless you say it.”

“Hello, Gourmet.” Jon looked annoyed that they were interrupted. 

“Gourmet, Jon, d-do you know that…”

“I’m not a _that_. Lady. I prefer lady. And of course he Knows me, much as I hate being Known. So now what do I owe the pleasure of hosting the Archivist and his sweeter half.” 

“We were passing through, and I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if Martin and I used one of your empty displays to get a moment's rest.”

“Ew, blech, you want to be domestic in my domain.” She moved impossibly. “I suppose I can’t stop you. I know I’m also not in a way able to make demands, but if you decide to make some food, conjure me up some as well. I do miss eating food. Fear is great, but a sunny side up egg is equally great. This world of fear only diet is as dreadful as it is darling.“

“Thank you. Unfortunately, we are lacking on the people food end, but I might be able to direct you to a neutral zone where you might be able to get your hands on some. You would have to leave your domain.” Jon started to walk up to a house that looked like every other house on the block they were on. The house numbers would have been able to decipher if they were in a wingdings font. 

“Thank you Archivist, but how do you know I’m even here to begin with.” She laughed but the sound came from behind them, rather than from her.

Jon smiled as he took Martin’s hand. “I thought you didn’t like me Knowing you.” 

“He he he Helen was right, you are a cheeky one aren’t you.” The Gourmet took a step back and she was suddenly at the end of the block, and gone altogether after the next step.


	2. dnd to pass the time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 4am and I had a dumb thought. So here it is.
> 
> Martin GMing chaotic Dnd session.

  
“No, Helen I told you, 20 sided dice, not 203 sided dice. Your stat sheet doesn’t accommodate tha- Jon! I saw that! I never said if that attack hit!”

Jon and Helen stared at Martin with the most innocent look they could muster without bursting out laughing. Oliver simply looked amused. 

“Should’ve let Jon GM this round Martin. You know neither play fair, but he can at least convert Helen's rolls.” 

“I do to play fair.” Jon chimed in.

“Oh I don’t. You should let me do it next time!” Helen’s eyes spiraled with excitement.

“No.” All three answered.

“Pitty.”

“You would use impossible math.”

“She already does, Martin. She just 1 shooted the final boss with a blade of grass.” Jon smiled. 

“Well. I’m GM. I can say it doesn’t count.”

“The End will always take it’s claim. Now or later.” Oliver picked up the little figure of his character that was created by the spiral warping a rock. 

“Oh don’t go all ‘I’m an Avatar of the End, I win no matter what’ on me.” 

Oliver just grins. 

“Oh, oh is this just another round of pick on the human.”

“Maybe?”

“Jon! You weren’t supposed to be included in that!”

“I am though. And you are being rather cute.” 

Martin huffed. “Fine. Not like I put hours of work into this or anything. The boss is hit with the blade of grass, and due to a fatal allergy to grass, he turns to mush on contact. Do you loot the mush?” 

“Oh yes! Hell-on-termatator would love to rummage the mush” Helen’s little figure shifts in an unnatural way to mimic looting.

“Well, Sir Olive Oil would like to look for a way out of the boss room. He is ready for the fanfare in the village after letting them know what happened to the evil lord Bitchard”

“Roll for investigation. Jon? Would _Bob_ like to assist.”

“Not really. Sir Olive Oil has better stats than Bob. Any assist Bob could offer would be a negative bonus.”

“Right.”

“Got a 58. That a good roll?” Oliver looked to Helen who did a hand gesture of so-so. 

“Are you using Helen’s dice!??” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more dnd down the line, dunno. Maybe? Would anyone wanna see more Avatars killing time with dnd?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has some Avatar oc’s that you wouldn’t mind lending to me for chapters, feel free to toss them in the comments on chapter 1 - welcome to ??? and tell me alittle about them and their domain. Can’t guarantee Jon and Martin will pass through, but who knows. The world is Vast.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
